Burning Skies
Burning Skies is an OC created for the Aesthetic OC Contest. He belongs to ThatToast! Don't steal him. type name here Background Information Creator ThatToast Main Attribute Confidence Elemental Attribute Lightning Theme Animal Bird of paradise Theme Color Red Theme Song "Staying Alive@ MBTI Personality ENFP-A Character Information Age 22 Gender Male Orientation Heterosexual Occupation Soldier Tribe SkyWing Goal Find his soulmate, be a great warrior Residence Sand Kingdom Relatives Deceased parents and sibling Allies SandWings, SkyWings, MudWings Enemies SeaWings, IceWings, NightWings Likes Flying, sand, staying up late, sun Dislikes Sitting still, being alone, enclosed spaces Powers and abilities Electrokinesis, fighting abilities Weapons Electrokinesis, claws, teeth Ships None Quote "Watch this!" Appearance The first thing you notice about Burning Skies is his strikingly bright scales. Each scale seems to each have its own individual flame-like pattern, looking like liquid fire when he moves. He is a strong SkyWing, his lustrous scales enhancing his muscular frame. He has snow-white horns and claws, while his teeth are slightly stained red from the many battles he has fought in. BS' scales radiate a comfortable heat, and with his bright blue eyes, many dragons believe he is a Fireborn. However, he has no fire whatsoever. His scales have an ash-like scent that is oddly pleasing to many dragons. Personality Burning Skies is a ladies' dragon. He always impresses them with his tough yet innocent personality and stunning electrokinesis. He wins them over easily, but he never has actually had a "girlfriend" so to speak. He has had several dragonesses ask to be his girlfriend, but unlike some, he has said "no, thank you" to every one. He is on a quest to find his soulmate, and he is beginning to think that he will have to spend his life without that "special someone" with him. Despite all this, he is fairly optimistic about the future and takes things as they come. History He hatched to a pair of dragons in the SkyWing Breeding Program, the fireless side of a twin egg. As per SkyWing tradition and order of Queen Scarlet, either he or his brother would have to die. His brother was killed, as his mother deemed him too dangerous. His parents were killed in battle the day after he hatched, leaving him to be raised by Scarlet. When he was two, Scarlet was "killed" by Glory and Ruby took the throne as well as continued to raise him. He immediately took a liking to Cliff once he hatched, the pair becoming best friends quickly. When Peril arrived with Scarlet still alive, he was torn between loyalty to his first and second adoptive mothers. He eventually chose Ruby's side, and was shocked when she turned out to be Tourmaline. Being only six at the time, he was beyond confused. He dealt well with the fact that Ruby was Tourmaline all along, while Cliff obviously was distressed. At age 10, he was sent off to Jade Mountain Academy. He was gifted with the power of electrokinesis (lightning manipulation) by Darkstalker, but it comes at the cost of his energy. He left Jade Mountain at fifteen, dropping out to become a soldier in Ruby's army. He quickly advanced to General, commanding a small wing of dragons. Today, he resides in the Sand Kingdom as a wealthy(ish) dragon. Powers Electrokinesis: BS can manipulate electricity at the cost of energy. He can die of exhaustion if he uses this power too much. Strength: Burning Skies is fairly strong for a SkyWing. Intelligence: BS is fairly intelligent and is a good strategist. Weaknesses Poisons/Venom/Disese: Due to his lack of fire, he also has a weaker immune system. He cannot fight off illnesses as easily as a regular dragon could. Fire: Ironically, since he developed in the egg with a fireborn sibling, he is weaker to flames. Water: Burning Skies cannot swim whatsoever and is essentially guaranteed to drown if he is thrown into water Cold: BS us also weaker to cold because he has no "flame" in him to combat freezing temperatures. Trivia *Burning Skies' favorite food is either potatoes or cow. *BS likes being called BS or Burning instead of his actual name. *Burning can't cook to save his life. He likes his food raw. *He has a strange sleep schedule: go to sleep at midnight, wake up at six. Amazingly, he feels completely rested almost every day. *He likes inspirational quotes. *Burning Skies is a decent public speaker, but he's terrible at reading out loud. *BS quotes his favorite scrolls constantly. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (ThatToast)